Discovery Kids (Latin America)
Discovery Kids Latin America is a cable television channel owned by Discovery Communications and headquartered in Miami, Florida, which started as a programming block on the Latin American version of Discovery Channel. It is the only Discovery channel to feature its own mascots. The channel is divided into five feeds: Pan-Latin American, Chile, Argentina, Mexico, the Spanish-language and Brazilian Portuguese HD feed in Brazil (including its simulcast, HD feed). History 1996–2003 The channel was launched on November 1, 1996 and programming was aimed for older children. In 1998, preschool programming was added and it aired on weekdays, while shows for older children aired only on weekends. 2003–09 On January 6, 2003, the channel changed its programming to target mainly pre-schoolers removing all shows for older children. On March 8, 2005, the channel introduced Doki. In 2008, Doki was accompanied by his friends Mundi, Gabi, Oto, Fico and Anabella. 2009–16 On March 30, 2009, the channel radically changed its logo, and adopted new programming, bumpers and schedules. Another image renovation was adopted on April 15, 2013. 2016–present On April 1, 2016, Discovery Kids got a new logo for celebrate of channel's 20th anniversary. Programming Current programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Annedroids * Angry Birds Toons * The Backyardigans * Barbie: Dreamtopia * Cleo and Cuquin * Dino Dan * Doki * Earth to Luna! * Enchantimals * Helen's Little School * Hi-5 Fiesta * The Little Prince * Mini Beat Power Rockers * Miss Moon * My Big Big Friend * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Odd Squad * The Ollie and Moon Show * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pat the Dog * Peg + Cat * Peppa Pig * Super Why! * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Thomas & Friends * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Tree Fu Tom * Wild Kratts * Zack & Quack * Zak Storm * The ZhuZhus Upcoming programming * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Spring 2018) * StoryBots Super Songs (Spring 2018) * P. King Duckling (Spring 2018) * Rainbow Ruby (Spring 2018) * Luna Petunia (Spring 2018) * The New Adventures of the Save-Ums (Spring 2018) Former programming * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Acceso Total * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of A.R.K. * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends * All Hail King Julien * Albert Says... Nature Knows Best * Albie * Amazing Animals * Anabel * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Animal Atlas * Animal Bites * Animal Jam * Animal Mechanicals * Animal Park * Animal Planet Zooventure * Animal Show * Animated Tales of the World * Animated World Faiths * Aquateam * Art Attack * Artzooka! * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Banana Zoo * Bananas in Pyjamas * Barney & Friends * Beakman's World * Bernard's Watch * The Big Garage * Bindi the Jungle Girl * Bingo and Molly * Bob the Builder * Bonehead Detectives of the Paleoworld * Boo! * Boohbah * Bookmice * BrainSurge (Veloz Mente) * Brum * Bruno and the Banana Bunch * Caillou * Calimero * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Charlie and Lola * Clara in Foodland * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Connie the Cow * Construction Site * Cro * Croc Files * The Crocodile Hunter * Cubeez * Curious George * Cyberkids * The Deep * Desafii All Terrain End of the World * Digger and Splat * Dino Detectives * Dino Safari * Dinosaur Train * Dinotrux * The Doozers * Dragon Tales * EcoAventura Amazônia * Elmo the Musical * Elmo's World * Engie Benjy * Ethelbert the Tiger * The Extraordinary * The Famous Jett Jackson * Fetch the Vet * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fishtronaut * Floogals * Fluffy Gardens * Franklin * Franklin and Friends * Franny's Feet * The Fresh Beat Band * Friends of Research and Odd Gadgets * Gaspard and Lisa * Ghostwriter * Going Wild with Jeff Corwin * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Groundling Marsh * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry's World * Hi-5 * Hi-5 Australia * Hi-5 House * How 2 * How and Why * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien * Iconicles * Incredible Story Studios * The Insectibles * Iris, The Happy Professor * The Island of Jordan * It's a Big Big World * Jack's Big Music Show * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jaws and Claws * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * The Jeff Corwin Experience * Jeff Corwin Unleashed * Jelly Jamm * Jungle Run * Junior MasterChef * Justin Time * Julius Jr. * Kitty Cats * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn * The Koala Brothers * Kratts' Creatures * Lalaloopsy * LazyTown * LazyTown Extra * Littlest Pet Shop * Little People * Little Princess * Little Red Tractor * Little Robots * Little Star * Louie * Lunar Jim * The Magic School Bus * Martha Speaks * Mega Movie Magic * Mentors * Mercurio Mas allá de la música * Mike the Knight * Milly & Molly * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * Mister Maker * Mister Maker Comes to Town * Monster by Mistake * Monster Math Squad * Mortimer and Arabel * Muppet Babies * My Little Pony * Mystery Hunters * Mythic Warriors * NaturAventura * Nature Cat * The New Adventures of A.R.K. * The New Ghostwriter Mysteries * Newton's Apple * No, Really! * Noddy in Toyland * The Octonauts * Outward Bound USA * Parque Patati Patatá * The Paz Show * PB Bear and Friends * Peanuts * Peep and the Big Wide World * Pinky Dinky Doo * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Play with Me Sesame * Plaza Sésamo * Pocoyo * Poko * Poky and Friends * Pop Sci * Popular Mechanics for Kids * Postman Pat * Prehistoric Planet * Princess of the Nile * Pumper Pups * The Puzzle Place * ¿Qué Monstruo Te Mordió? * Real Kids, Real Adventures * ReBoot * Religions of the World: Our Worlds Faith * Roary the Racing Car * Rob the Robot * Round the Twist * Rubbadubbers * Ruta Quetzal * Sail Away * Salty's Lighthouse * Sammy and Company * The Save-Ums! * Sci Q * Sci Squad * Scouts in Action * Scream Street * The Screech Owls * Sea Princesses * Shakespeare: The Animated Tales * Sid the Science Kid * Sky Trackers * Spider Riders * Splat! * Spy Academy * Strawberry Shortcake * The Storyteller * Super Wings * Teletubbies; (Original series) * Testament: The Bible in Animation * This is Daniel Cook * This is Emily Yeung * Tigga and Togga * Timmy and Lassie * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Planets * ToddWorld * Too Cute * Toot & Puddle * Tots TV * Tracey McBean * Truth or Scare * Turbo FAST * Twipsy * The Ultimate Guide * Ultimate Guide to the Awesome * Ultra-Misión * Vigias del Sur * Walking with Dinosaurs * Weird-Oh's * Wilbur * Will and Dewitt * Willa's Wild Life * Winnie and Wilbur * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wishbone * Wissper * WordGirl * WordWorld * The World of David the Gnome * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * The Zack Files * Zoboomafoo * Zoom Live events La Ronda de Discovery Kids: The channel organized live events called La Ronda de Discovery Kids (The Discovery Kids Tour), where "Doki", the channel's mascot, along with characters from the series visited some cities and make performings. The last event with that name was in 2008, however, the channel still organizes events on Latin American cities from time to time. In 2009 was another similar project called Exploration which dealt with the environment, In 2010 was made only in Mexico a similar event called En sus marcas, listos, ya (On your marks, get set, go!) In July, August, and September 2012, They were performing Expreso Discovery Kids (Discovery Kids Express) in city of Mexico and Venezuela. Category:TV channels Trivia